communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Aki-chan86/Destination Star Trek Germany - Sonntag der 23.02.2014
670px|center|link=Destination_Star_Trek_Germany Nach dem wirklich rundum gelungenen Tag, Samstag, den 23.02.2014, berichtet Ihnen Aki-chan86 von den Geschehnissen am 23.02.2014, auf der Destination Star Trek Da Cyanide3 leider nicht bei diesem Tag dabei sein konnte und ElBosso erst später anreiste, fand ich früh bereits wieder auf der Destination ein. Viel war dort um die Zeit noch nicht los, wahrscheinlich weil einige Fans noch bei der Saturday Night Party die Nacht zum Tag gemacht oder das The Next Generation Union Event angesehen hatten. Dies ließ schnell nach und gerade in den Mittagsstunden war der rechtübersichtliche Teil der Halle, den die Convention einnahm, etwas gefüllter. Die Stimmung war trotzdem ganz angenehm. So konnte man immer mal locker mit Personen an den Ständen unterhalten oder scherzen. Dabei musste ich mich auch zusammenreißen - hätte einige der Artikel gern vom Fleck weg erworben, wenn die Preise nicht ordentlich gesalzen wären. Außerdem waren einige Fans immer noch als Cosplayer in tollen Kostümen zu sehen, obwohl der Contest bereits abgeschlossen war. Dort konnte man eine tolle Königin Arachnia, einen Harry Mudd oder eine kreative Uniform aus den Filmen II bis VI bewundern. thumb|Endlich das wikia-Logo Es war interessant zu beobachten, was das leuchtend orange Eintrittsband bewirken kann, selbst wenn man sich außerhalb des Messegeländes befand. So traf man im Hostel, im Bahnhof oder im Einkaufszentrum auf Gleichgesinnte oder Leute vom Staff und plauschte dort ein wenig. Auf diese Art und Weise lernte ich auch Miriam, eine sympathische Britin, kennen. Gemeinsam beschlossen wir zuvor, einige Zeit des Tages zusammen zu verbringen und an einigen Programmpunkten teilzunehmen. thumb|Tim Russ vor der Menge Da Programm war wie am Samstag gut gefüllt. Besucher erhielten so die Möglichkeit ihre Stars in den Interviews zu erleben, wenn sie diese am Vortag verpasst hatten. Brent Spiner, war wenn auch diesmal nur vom Hören, schon um 10 Uhr wieder gut aufgelegt. Einmalig und sehr positiv fiel das Interview mit Tim Russ (Lieutenant Commander Tuvok) aus. Auf der kleineren der zwei Bühnen zu erleben, beantwortete er kompetent relativ viele Fragen. Eine gute Einsicht gewann man dabei über die Produktion und das Casting von Star Trek: Voyager, die Dreharbeiten zum Film Star Trek: Treffen der Generationen und wie witzig es bei den Dreharbeiten auf einem Brückenset überhaupt zugehen kann. Jedoch u.a. zu seinen aktuellen Projekten als Musiker und als Produzent des Pilotfilms zur Onlineserie Star Trek: Renegades Endlich konnte auch das wikia-Logo groß auf der Leinwand in einer der Pausen zwischen den Gesprächen ausfindig gemacht werden. thumb|Miriam und ich Zwischen den Gesprächen besuchte ich zusammen mit Miriam, die Präsentation für das Mars One Projekt vom Gründer Bas Lansdorp. Es will sich dafür einsetzen, dass 2025 Menschen auf dem Mars landen um eine Kolonie bestehend aus 40 Astronauten aufzubauen, die dort allerdings verbleiben sollen. Er beleuchtete darunter auch die finanziellen, technischen Voraussetzungen sowie die Auswahl der Astronauten, die auf dem Mars überleben können. Kurz darauf fand das Voting für die Beste The Next Generation Episode, welches wie der Costume Contest am Vortag, recht verwirrend wirkte. Den richtigen Gewinner konnte ich nicht mehr erfahren, da das Interview mit Karl Urban nicht warten konnte. Jedoch lag Das zweite Leben (The Inner Light) dort noch auf dem ersten Platz. thumb|250px|Unser Star des Tages - Karl Urban Locker in seinem Gespräch gab sich auch Karl Urban (Dr. Leonard "Pille" McCoy) als einer der Schauspieler des neuen Star Treks. Da zu diesem Gespräch, welches wie die von Spiner und Shatner bezahlt werden muss, relativ wenig Besucher erschienen waren, hatten wir eine gute Sicht. Urban ist ebenso eine interessante Persönlichkeit und verriet eine Menge über sich. Seine Lieblingsfilme (Einer flog über das Kuckucksnest, Bullet, No Country for Old Men und Miller’s Crossing), Vorbilder als Schauspieler und wahre Helden zu denen u.a. jene Männer, die den Opfern des 11. September halfen, Rob Hall und Ernest Shackleton zählen. Genau wie einige Schauspieler der nächsten Generation (u.a. Whoopi Goldberg) wuchs er mit Star Trek auf und war ein Scifi-Fan (“I’ve always been intrigued about the possibility for the future.”) Es war aber auch interessant zu erfahren, dass Urban nie vorhatte, DeForest Kelleys McCoy in irgendeiner Art zu imitieren, sondern stattdessen tief in die Rolle einzutauchen. Wie gut ihm das gelungen ist, bewies er noch einmal mit einigen eingängigen Zeilen, die er aus Star Trek (2009) widergab. thumb|Die Enterprise Blues Band Mit ein paar leichten Liedern wie "Trekkie Deckie" und "Red Shirt Boogie Blues" von Vaughn Armstrong (Admiral Maxwell Forrest) und seiner Band, der Enterprise Blues Band ließ ich die zwei unvergesslichen Tage auf der Destination Star Trek dann ausklingen und machte mich schließlich auf den Heimweg. Ich möchte mich ganz herzlich bei wikia, ElBosso für die großartigen Tage in Frankfurt bedanken. Vor allem da ich als langjähriger Trekkie die Möglichkeit durch euch bekam die Schausspieler meiner Lieblingsserien live zu erleben. Es hat mir einige neue Einblicke in die Produktion der Serien gegeben. Außerdem war es toll sich mit den anderen Wikianern zu unterhalten. Macht weiter so wikia! In dem Sinne: Live long and prosper! Eure Aki-chan86 19:23, 24. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Destination Star Trek Germany